


Love, Sex and Magic

by AwesomeGeek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, The Witches of Eastwick
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGeek/pseuds/AwesomeGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Beautiful Women. One Lucky Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Sex and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises  & The CW Network. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. Warner Bros owns Witches of Eastwick. No infringement intended. I own nothing. Part of the conversation is taken from the Witches of Eastwick script.

The wind whistled through the empty streets, whipping up a layer of dust and gravel that danced on the air currents before settling back in to their broken slumber. It was just before 11pm on Halloween, and all of the kids had already been round the doors trick or treating earlier that evening; if it weren’t for the empty candy wrappers that occasionally trundled along the ground, you would never have even known they’d been there.

Most of the houses were adorned with various Halloween decorations. Some housed garish pumpkins with candle light flickering wildly from inside their orange carcass as the wind tickled the flame within. Others had more lavish decorations, such as cobwebs, skeletons and bandages hanging from the door frames and rafters. 

It was quiet, almost eerily so – if it weren’t for the faint sound of giggling that rang out from the Summers/Lehane residence.

***

“But I like our Thursday nights!” Faith said, leaning back in to the couch. “It’s just one of the chances we get to just, you know… relax.”

Buffy nodded her head and smiled broadly. “Yeah, but sometimes I feel like we’re hiding,” she laughed.

Vi frowned and sat forward. “From what?” she asked.

Buffy blushed slightly and averted their gaze for as long as she could. The silence was stifling, though, so after a few long moments, she reluctantly looked back up at them. “Guys,” she said finally.

Faith laughed loudly and sat back up to face Buffy, “Guys? Like who?”

Buffy looked away again for a moment before turning back to them. “All guys! You know… we spend all our time fighting demons and saving the world… which is great and everything, but then we spend our only downtime here,” she sighed.

Vi looked uncomfortable and slightly hurt, a fact that wasn’t lost on Buffy who immediately jumped to defend what she had said.

“No, no… I don’t mean to say that I don’t enjoy spending time with you guys… in fact I love it,” she said emphatically. Then she paused, thinking about what to say next. “It’s just… we have to sacrifice so much and never get a chance to just meet guys; to date, to go for something to eat, to dance… you know, all the normal stuff.”

Faith looked sullen for a moment. “Yeah, I get where you’re coming from, B. I’ve had guys but generally that’s where it ends… I have them, then nothing.”

Vi smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll get someone nice. I guarantee it!” she said consolingly.

Buffy laughed, “You guarantee it!” She struggled to breath but the laughter was too strong; the other two couldn’t help but join in, and before long they were all doubled over with tears running down their cheeks. Buffy rubbed her eyes and finally asked, “How can you guarantee it? Are we gonna use some of Will’s hocus pocus and conjure one for me?”

Faith’s eyes lit up. “How awesome would that be, B, to create a guy who was everything you had ever wanted?” As she spoke, she held her hands held about fourteen inches apart as she gave Buffy a knowing wink.

Buffy blushed. “Jeez Faith, if that’s all you want, you can already buy one of those and it will already be made for you… just add batteries.” 

The girls fell about laughing again.

Vi began to cough as her laughter rocked her body, and Buffy leant over to tap her back gently. “Thanks,” Vi said before picking up her wine glass again and taking a sip. When she pulled the glass away from her mouth, she tentatively ran her fingers around the rim., “You know, I’ve heard about stuff like that… not something I would try... but what would you be looking for in your ‘ideal’ partner?”

Buffy and Faith both looked in to the distance as they thought about their answers. Eventually Faith said, “Somebody nice. You know, somebody you could actually _like_. God, it’s like being a virgin all over again,” she laughed.

Buffy leant forwards. “I always get the ‘psuedo macho’ guys… I’d want somebody you could talk to. Somebody with a brain!”

Faith nodded. “Yeah, somebody you could be yourself with. That would be a relief.”

Vi smiled. “I think it would have to be somebody from out of town for me,” she said thoughtfully.

Faith nodded strongly. “Oh definitely! Especially considering the lack of prime options in this town.”

“A complete stranger. That would be interesting,” Vi added wistfully.

“Yeah… Romantic… tall… dark… travelling under a curse,” Faith rhymed off.

Buffy burst out laughing. “In Cleveland?!”

Faith blushed. “What? Why not? A tall handsome man… riding a great black war horse!” She gazed off in to the distance, her mind wandering within her thoughts. “Or a really nice car.” She instantly added. 

“Okay, why not?” Buffy said, standing up, really getting into it. “ Let’s have it all!”

Vi stood up next to her. “Good looking. They should be good looking”

Buffy picked up her wine glass and began to track her fingers around the rim gently. “Not too good looking,” she said with a frown. “But nice eyes.”

“And a nice ass!” Faith said as she stood up, wine glass in hand.

They stared at each in silence before Faith started motioning about size again with her hands; starting with her hands in a prayer motion and slowly moving them apart… going from medium to large to huge and finally to the outrageous with her hands as far apart as she could manage.

They burst out laughing and fell back down on to the couch.

Faith pleaded with them, “It has to be HUGE!”

Buffy laughed but shook her head. “ No, small! Really, I prefer small. Aesthetically… And huge can be a problem. I won’t give names but I’ve had that displeasure… it was gigantic and I swear to you, there were days I couldn’t face it.” She laughed, making a similar hand gesture to Faith’s.

Vi blushed. “Uhm, it’s not really my thing… and if we’re gonna discuss aesthetics then I don’t think size matters… I mean, I’ve seen prettier looking things hanging from a shark’s teeth.”

Faith and Buffy exchanged silent glances for a moment before laughing hysterically.

“She has a point,” Buffy confessed.

“Yeah, I can’t believe we are arguing over how much excess elbow skin God decided to stick to his groin,” Faith laughed harder than ever.

When they had managed to stop laughing, Vi wiped her eyes. “Well, wishing for it is not going to make it happen, is it?”

“No, I guess not,” Faith frowned.

Buffy shook her head., “ Who cares, really? I don’t think men are really the answer to everything anyway.”

“They may not be the answer… but they are the question,” Faith said, smiling broadly. 

Buffy and Vi raised their glasses. “Here, here,” they both agreed with Faith, toasting all three glasses together. As the glasses clinked, the living room was illuminated as lightning flashed across the night sky. 

***  
On the outskirts of town, a black car sped its way down the deserted, rain soaked road. The driver was oblivious to the thunder rolling outside or the torrential rain bouncing off the windscreen. In the passenger seat to his right, he could see him, small snores letting him know he was in a deep sleep. 

They had been on a different course when he had felt a sudden urgency to turn the car around and head in the opposite direction. He had no idea why, but his thoughts were focused on getting there as fast as he could. There would be questions, and possibly arguments from his passenger, but he would deal with that when they arose. Right now, he had his own destination to get to. 

Lightning flashed and his black eyes fell upon the ‘Welcome to Cleveland’ sign. 

Sam Winchester grinned devilishly; he knew he’d made it.


End file.
